


Cat-ptivated

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets a ginger kitten and Karen goes to his house to meet it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-ptivated

Matt bought a cat. 

Karen thinks that that sounds like the opening line of a Doctor Seuss novel. It is entirely and completely accurate for this situation, though. Crazy bugger. He’s not good with animals except for Charlie the badger, and Charlie isn’t even a real badger. 

He buzzes her up to his flat, and he’s chasing the little kitten around the living room like a maniac. 

“I can’t believe your landlord is okay with this,” Karen says, watching with interest. 

“I sort of can’t either. Anyways,” he scoops up the kitten and holds it out to Karen, “meet Moonface!” 

“You named your cat Moonface?!” 

“I named it after you, Kaz,” Matt says, “it being a ginger cat and all.” 

She takes her jacket off and drops her purse by the front door. “It’s a tabby, Matt. And why would you name a cat that?”

“She’s Moonie for short.” 

Karen sits down on Matt’s couch, and he sits beside her and places the wiggly kitten in his lap. It jumps off, and they watch it dash manically around the room. 

“I saw her and thought that she could be a replacement for my other favourite ginger,” Matt says, and looks at Karen. 

“Awww,” Karen says, “you’re going to miss me.” 

“Terribly.” The cat disappears from view. 

“I’m not buying a pet badger when I go to Los Angeles,” Karen says. “Though I’m going to miss you too.” 

“Well, get a goldfish then.” 

“Sorted.” 

Matt hears a scratching noise behind him, and laughs. “I think Moonie is a little jealous of you, Kaz.” 

“Why?” She turns around and sees the damn kitten climbing up Karen’s coat. “Oh.” 

They both stare at the scene for a couple seconds. 

“Matt,” Karen says, “If I ever, in some hypothetical universe, end up living with you, the cat will have to go.” 

“I’m sure she’d wear you down in time, Kaz.” 


End file.
